A Day in The Life of Mavis Vermillion
by The Last Comet
Summary: Mavis pays a visit to Fiore.
1. Fiore

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It's a normal day in Fiore; all is going well, people happy and minding their own business.

Mavis is wandering around Tentrou Island, bored out of her mind with nothing to do.

"Zeref is lucky to get to see the world first," she said cheerfully, kicking her feet while sitting in a tree.

She then hand palmed and chirped, "I should explore what's happening in Fiore too!"

Mavis then hopped out of the tree and ran to the shore, "Fiore here I come," she started to walk on the water in a ninja-like style.

Now in Hargeon Town, she heads to 8-Island to eat (which is weird since she _is_ just a spirit).

"Whoa, so much food!" her eyes were twinkling like stars, then she remembered she doesn't have the money, then had a somewhat reckless idea.

"I'll just take the leftovers that people won't eat," she gave a small chuckle and started to eat.

Then it started her running around eating whole pieces of food people wouldn't touch since they were too full. She pranced around acting like a predator trying to capture its prey.

She quickly snatches the food not noticing the looks of people who think they are seeing things.

"What's happening to my food, it's floating!" yelled a tourist. "My food is disappearing!" shouted a random citizen.

She eventually noticed the commotion and skedaddled away. As Yajima walked in to check on the store, he felt a presence run by him; he just smiled and went back to calming down the commotion.

"Ah! That was filling," she said as she walked through the town watching people do their usual routine.

"I should pay a visit to the guild," she headed directly to the Hargeon Station and sat on top of the train's mantel.

"I can't wait for the adventures in Magnolia." She gave a bright smile as she waited.

* * *

**An:** Finished the first chapter, I hope you liked it and there with be one more chapter and then it will be complete.


	2. Magnolia

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

After a couple of hours have passed and she fell asleep on the mantel of the train, but then woke up to see the train has stopped in Magnolia.

"I'm finally here, time for some fun!" Mavis jumped off and started running to Fairy Tail. Taking in the new aroma that is Magnolia she spins and drifts by people she waves to even though she knows only fairy tail mages can see her.

She made it after going five or six blocks from the station. "I am finally here, so this is what the guild looks like now, how nice." She said as she stepped into the guild.

A clamor was starting as if a group was about to head out. She quickly hid behind a tree and listened up.

"Woo-who! We're going to the beach!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"This will be fun." Wendy said.

The chatter goes on as they walk past the guild gates to head to the beach.

"A beach!" she said in awe and then secretly followed them.

* * *

Now at the beach, Mavis sitting in a tree with a fruit drink that she probably took from somewhere; listening to the mages conversations.

"The grand magic games are in three months, this isn't a vacation, we will train like there is no tomorrow!" Erza commanded.

They ended up treating it like it was a vacation anyway. With Natsu and Gray having fake training, like sandcastle building and tanning, in the end they caused trouble with glaciers falling out of the sky, adding more to Fairy Tail's bill making it skyrocket. The ending they showed a magical display of crystals falling gently.

Mavis eyes glistened in amazement, as the day neared an end.

She heads to where the girls were heading.

"We would like some drinks," Erza said to the person who serves the resort.

"Right away," the server said. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Erza said. Then she noticed the drinks were alcoholic.

"Are you sure we should drink that?" Lucy questioned

"We can handle it," Erza said confident.

"What about Wendy?" Levy asked

"She is not here yet, we will just hide it from her when we are done." Carla said.

They all drank and ended up very drunk, when Wendy came she decided to take a sip and she instantly got knocked out.

Mavis decided to join it but got a little tipsy. She wobbled around like a penguin with two left feet and almost surprisingly no one noticed her.

"*Hiccup*, this is fun the room is so dizzy," Mavis slurred.

The guys were heading in Mavis jumped to the ceiling to hide.

They all gave shocked looks and had to deal with their antics albeit very annoyed.

Mavis just giggled with a cup of saké in her hand.

Later that night, Mavis sits in a tree while the girls are sitting in a spa talking.

Erza suddenly throws kunai to the wall. "Who is there!?"

"Peepers!" Levy yelled.

"It must be the guys." Carla said.

"If it is just the guys, why don't we invite them in?" Erza said getting up.

"What!" Wendy said in a timid voice.

"No way!" Lucy yelled.

Eventually everyone retired for the night and Mavis went into the spa. Relaxing, gazing in to the sky that is painted with glittering stars that capture a new meaning of night.

"Third's Fairy Tail is fun!" Mavis giggled

"I can't wait to see them in the magic games."

* * *

An: The story is now complete thank you for taking your time to read this story.


End file.
